


Scorpius

by AlbusPotters



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Sad, i'm just the worst person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusPotters/pseuds/AlbusPotters
Summary: The adults have just found the boys in Godric's Hollow, 1981. Albus is asleep and Scorpius watches on.





	Scorpius

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So i've been meaning to write this for a long time because of something I saw with the original cast between Poppy (as Ginny) and Anto (as Scorpius). Plus, I could totally see this happening. 
> 
> It's set before Act 4, scene 9.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, leave a comment or something to let me know what you think!
> 
> <3

“I’d say St Jerome’s Church ticks all those boxes wouldn’t you?” Hermione beamed, pointing at the church that loomed over them.

Scorpius shared a consoling smile with his dad, who was still gripping him tightly. Draco walked Scorpius into the church and steered him into a pew near the back so they could be alone in a little, Malfoy bubble. He watched as Ginny and Albus made their way into a similar pew a few rows in front, followed closely by Harry and then Ron and Hermione who were, hand in hand, guarding the door.

Draco kissed the top of Scorpius’ head and hugged him a little too tightly but he was just happy for the warmth and comfort. He melted into his dad’s side and breathed a heavy sigh. “I’m sorry” the words mumbled against Draco’s chest.

Draco smiled against Scorpius’ head. “It’s okay, I understand”

Scorpius knew he didn’t but appreciated it nonetheless. There was a long pause before his father continued. “You do what you have to in the name of friendship and I don’t blame you. I would have done the same if I was you”.

The words ‘don’t blame you’ played repeatedly on Scorpius’ mind as Draco loosened his grip on him. He looked at his dad, who was stroking the hair atop his head, and smiled. “I’m just so glad you’re here. I don’t really understand how you’re here..” he paused, not wanting to pry as he knew his father wouldn’t tell him. “But I’m so glad you’re here” he continued before taking another deep, heavy sigh and slumping back down onto his father’s chest.

They sat like this for an hour; safe and comfortable in each others arms, almost dozing, until Hermione nudged Draco’s shoulder informing him it was his turn to keep watch. He pressed a gentle kiss to Scorpius’ head before he rose and took his position at the door. Scorpius scanned around the room. Ron and Hermione were now in a pew at the back of the room, her head resting against his shoulder. Albus was fast asleep in his, Ginny looming over him from behind.

‘That’s nice’ he thought. A mother to watch over him whilst he rests. To protect him. He missed his mum more than anything in the world and he never envied Albus, not at all, but right now, at this moment, he just really wanted his mum.

He watched as Ginny glanced in Scorpius’ direction and offered her a weak smile. She kissed her fingers and placed them on Albus’ cheek before making her way over to Scorpius and perching next to him.

“Can I sit here?” she didn’t need to ask, but she did anyway. Scorpius sat up straight, fumbling with his jacket “Yeah! yes, of course”. She smiled, placing her hands in her lap. Scorpius had his head bowed and she could sense he was uneasy.

“Are you okay?” she quizzed, placing a comforting hand on his back. At first, he winced at the touch but slowly moulded into her contact. “Erm, yeah.. yeah” he replied, uncertain. He began tugging at his sleeve, before sniffling and saying “I’m sorry”.

“For what?” she asked, still rubbing his back. He raised his head and looked at her for the first time.

“I could have stopped him. I should have stopped him. On that train roof, I could have changed his mind. It’s because of me that we’re in this mess”. She scoffed, that was the second time she’d been told that. Scorpius bowed his head once more.

“Oh, Scorpius. You know better than anyone that when Albus sets out to do something, he just does it. He is a very stubborn young boy”. She brushed some of his hair out of his face, like his mother used to when he was little, and pulled him into a warm embrace. He wrapped his arms around her, appreciatively. “This is neither yours or Albus’ fault. It’s all Delphi’s. She had obviously been planning this for a while and she needed you both for this to work. Do not blame yourself, Scorpius”. He nodded against her chest and wiped his face on his shoulder.

“Thank you” he mumbled, smiling a faint smile. He was very grateful for Ginny in that moment, for being the voice of reason. Just like his mum would have been.

“You’re welcome” she said, hugging him tightly and then releasing him. “Now, how about you get some rest?”.

He grinned and nodded as she reciprocated, pinching his chin. She got up and headed back over to where Albus was laying. Scorpius’ eyes followed her back and then scoured the room for his dad. He must have been watching the entire exchange because his face wore the same expression as his; happiness. He beamed at his dad and then quickly rolled up his jacket as a pillow before laying his head upon it and slowly falling asleep. 


End file.
